1. Field of the Invention
The invention disclosed relates generally to lighting fixtures and in particular to installation of recessed lighting fixtures.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recessed lighting fixtures are designed to be minimally visible from below a ceiling in which they are mounted. LED light sources used for recessed lighting typically generate significant quantities of heat, requiring the use of a heat sink as part of the lighting fixture, to avoid overheating. The LED light source, and an associated reflector referred to as the optic, are typically mounted in the heat sink so as to project light from the bottom of the heat sink. In some designs the heat sink may be supported in a mounting frame that is suspended by bar hangers fastened between joists above the ceiling. The mounting frame is positioned so that the bottom of the heat sink passes through an opening in the ceiling and is approximately flush with the bottom surface of the ceiling. A trim ring typically surrounds the opening in the ceiling, to mask the opening.
The mounting of the optic within the heat sink must be relatively simple to manufacture and be conveniently accessible for initial installation and for occasional maintenance and replacement. Existing examples of LED recessed lighting fixtures may require secondary machining for threaded surfaces and may require tooling for side actions in injection molding manufacturing. Existing examples have the optic and its mounting hardware as separate components, making them inconvenient to initially install, maintain and replace.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device for mounting of the optic within the heat sink, which is relatively simple to manufacture and conveniently accessible for initial installation and for occasional maintenance or replacement.